Electrical wire connections are know to be housed within an electrical junction box to prevent inadvertent contact with an individual or other object located adjacent the electrical connections. Such junction boxes are frequently designed to reduce the possibility of fire hazards resulting from improper wiring techniques and/or subsequent damage to the wiring connections. In many applications, there is a desire to counter the force from an exterior pull of wires entering the junction box. Left unchecked, such an exterior pull can result in movement or removal of the wires within the junction box that can damage the electrical connections within the junction box. In order to address this problem, it is known to provide the junction box with a conventional strain relief device configured inhibit the ends of the wires from being pulled or otherwise moved within the junction box. There is a need to provide strain relief devices that are inexpensive and easy to install for use with a wide range of support structures, such as junction boxes.